ffexviusfandomcom_zh-20200215-history
拯救你的精靈
簡介 __TOC__ * 來自: Final Fantasy Brave Exvius * 類型: 屬性戰鬥 * 參考: 官方公告 * 相關活動: 格林奇討伐 * 活動時間: 12/19/19 16:00 - 1/2/20 * 召喚時間: 12/19/19 16:00 - 1/9/20 A special currency can be obtained by defeating enemies inside the event vortex dungeon, which can be used for limited time raid summons. Using the following bonus units will increase the amount of currency received in the vortex dungeon. The bonus is cumulative so you can use as many as you can, including one from a friend companion. Event Points 活動獎勵 Recipes and crafting materials will come from both the individual awards and from the raid summon rewards. Gear requiring individual rewards will be limited, gear made only from raid rewards can be made multiple times. Box Summon Summon various rewards by using raid coins obtained by fighting the event boss. Each box summon will cost 300 coins. Batch summon up to 50 summons at once for 15000 coins. The standard raid summon will cost 100 coins and batch summon up to 500 summons at once for 50000 coins. A box will contain a set amount of items and/or units inside. Summoning an item/unit will remove it from the set. Once you have emptied the box, you may advance to the next box. Alternatively you may advance to the next box once you have summoned all featured items/units inside that box, but you can't go back to the previous box after advancing to the next box. Once you finish the last box, the standard raid summon will be available to be summoned with no limit. Box 1= * Featured: King Shield Pot (3) * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Levinson Moogle (2) * Lucas Moogle (2) * Santa Roselia Moogle (2) * Tinkerker Carrie Moogle (2) * Gilbert Moogle (2) * Plastic Jewel (99) * Wind Cryst (40) * Wind Megacryst (10) * Alcryst (1 per type) * Milcryst (1 per type) * Heavicryst (1 per type) * Giancryst (1 per type) * Supercite (3 per color) * Gil Snapper Tower (1) * King Metal Minituar (50) * 金幣龜家族 (30) |-| Box 2= * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Featured: Recipe for Festive Snow Globe * Levinson Moogle (3) * Lucas Moogle (3) * Santa Roselia Moogle (3) * Tinkerker Carrie Moogle (3) * Gilbert Moogle (3) * Plastic Jewel (120) * Wind Cryst (50) * Wind Megacryst (15) * Alcryst (2 per type) * Milcryst (2 per type) * Heavicryst (2 per type) * Giancryst (2 per type) * Supercite (4 per color) * Gil Snapper Tower (2) * King Metal Minituar (60) * 金幣龜家族 (40) |-| Box 3= * Featured: Recipe for Festive Reindeer Antlers * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Levinson Moogle (4) * Lucas Moogle (4) * Santa Roselia Moogle (4) * Tinkerker Carrie Moogle (4) * Gilbert Moogle (4) * Plastic Jewel (140) * Wind Cryst (60) * Wind Megacryst (20) * Alcryst (3 per type) * Milcryst (3 per type) * Heavicryst (3 per type) * Giancryst (3 per type) * Supercite (5 per color) * Gil Snapper Tower (2) * King Metal Minituar (70) * 金幣龜家族 (50) |-| Box 4= * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (2) * Featured: Recipe for Festive Elf Suit * Levinson Moogle (5) * Lucas Moogle (5) * Santa Roselia Moogle (5) * Tinkerker Carrie Moogle (5) * Gilbert Moogle (5) * Plastic Jewel (134) * Wind Cryst (60) * Wind Megacryst (20) * Alcryst (3 per type) * Milcryst (3 per type) * Heavicryst (3 per type) * Giancryst (3 per type) * Supercite (5 per type) * Gil Snapper Tower (2) * King Metal Minituar (70) * 金幣龜家族 (50) |-| Box 5= * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Featured: 信賴度莫古利 (1) * Levinson Moogle (6) * Lucas Moogle (6) * Santa Roselia Moogle (6) * Tinkerker Carrie Moogle (6) * Gilbert Moogle (6) * Plastic Jewel (130) * Wind Cryst (60) * Wind Megacryst (20) * Alcryst (3 per type) * Milcryst (3 per type) * Heavicryst (3 per type) * Giancryst (3 per type) * Supercite (5 per type) * Gil Snapper Tower (2) * King Metal Minituar (70) * 金幣龜家族 (50) |-| Standard= 戰鬥資訊 中級= 拯救你的精靈 - 中級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 不使用道具 |mission-3 = 戰鬥中不全軍覆沒 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = - 配方 |reward-2 = - 配方 |reward-3 = - 配方 |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Elf Off the Shelf |drop = 100 event points }} |-| 上級= 拯救你的精靈 - 上級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = No magic |mission-3 = 不使用極限技 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Elf Off the Shelf |drop = 150 event points }} |-| 超級= 拯救你的精靈 - 超級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = Get a chain of 3 or more in 1 turn |mission-3 = 在回合內完成任務: 5回合 |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Elf Off the Shelf |drop = 200 event points }} |-| 覺醒級= 拯救你的精靈 - 覺醒級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用黑魔法 |mission-3 = 對敵人造成冰屬性傷害 3次以上 to an enemy |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Elf Off the Shelf |drop = 250 event points }} |-| 魔人級= 拯救你的精靈 - 魔人級 |mission-1 = 完成任務 |mission-2 = 使用極限技2次以上 |mission-3 = 使用EC 3次以上 in 1 turn |mission-4 = 戰鬥中沒有兵員陷入無法戰鬥狀態 |reward-1 = |reward-2 = |reward-3 = |reward-4 = |monster = |boss = Elf Off the Shelf |drop = 400 event points }} Boss Info (魔人級) Tips * 參考: testimonials and discussions. * Bonus enemies will appear with higher frequency the higher the stage is. ** On ELT, the Ignus Fatuus drop a total of , , and 5 Wind Megacryst. ** On LGD, the Ignus Fatuus drop a total of , , and 5 Wind Megacryst. * Boss has a preemptive attack, , which causes confusion. This will target the unit with the highest ATK. ** The attack can be passively provoked by a unit with passive draw (e.g. Draw Attacks). * Using many low level bonus units on LGD is difficult but possible with some gearing. ** Befriend and/or use a strong friend unit with high bonus. ** Use two or more bonus units with Pod 153, and they will be able to produce high chain for the strong unit to finish. ** Use Defensive Freeze, Rikku's Pouch or World Destroyer to break their defenses. ** Use Crazy Day for imperil if needed. ** Use Hero's Rime from Siren or Apollo Harp to buff 攻擊/防禦/魔力/精神. * Damage to boss follows the "new damage formula" (weapons with lower ATK get a damage penalty). 參照 * Stats and AI parse by aEnigmatic